Love Bird
by Jess darkangel
Summary: She can't talk, has been locked in a Dungeon for years, abused and beaten down. That is until an earthquake foundations are damaged, people of the apartment block are evacuated. Found in the basement wrapped in chains, Virgil realizes she needs help and takes it upon himself to help her and give her a life. But he doesn't realize but his family do, he is falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

The whole building shook as the storm raged out side, inside families huddled together. All but one she sat in the basement chained to a brick wall, each time the building shook she whimpered then it happened the wall exploded behind her throwing her across the room to lay out cold. The sound of jet engines boomed across the land as a large green ship landed and two men stepped out both wore blue except for a sash each was a different color. Another red ship landed this one tall and thin where the first was big and low to the ground. These were the thunder birds Thunderbird two flown by Virgil and one, flown by Alan and Scott

" Alan, get those people out of that building." One said the younger of the men who nodded and started to direct the people into the larger ship.

"Scott, I'm still picking up a life sign inside the building , lower down they could be trapped after that last shift." Came John's voice another thunder bird in a space station high above the world.

"F.A.B John" he moved inside and across the main floor finding a small door half hit he pulled it or tried too, but it would not move. " Virgil give me a hand the door's jammed." a second dark haired man walked over and together they forced it open. There in front sat stone steps leading downward into darkness. Both men looked at each other puzzled.

"Why would any one be down here?" the one named Virgil asked the other shrugged.

"Maybe they thought it was safe" Scott said just as the building shook pieces of cocreate fell around them. Once it stopped they carried on.

"Not far now, should be an opening to your left." came Johns voice. As they turned they found rubble and just a small hole big enough for one man to enter.

"Its blocked is there another way in?" Virgil asked and saw John shake his head. " looks like I'm going in" he said and handed the torch he had held to Scott. Getting down on his hands and knees he began to crawl under the large rock and into the room on the other side. " okay, I'm threw" he said then paused as he looked around. "its...Scott, this is a dungeon, chains, the rack and oh my god its horrible, but why would any one be down here?" He said still looking around a second shift caused dust to fall and he glanced at where it fell to see the shape of a person laid not far from him. Diving over he rolled them over to discover a woman her body wrapped in chains that ended at her ankles and wrists.

"Virgil you found the life sign?" Scott's voice came threw his helmet shaking him back to reality.

"Affirmative, its a woman, she's...she's wrapped in chains and barely breathing. " He informed them. Now looking around he saw a crack of light " okay there's a small opening to the west side of the building, Alan use the mole and come get us." He said and heard a chuckle.

"Already on my way." He heard the youngsters voice just as it burst threw the wall beside him. Virgil moved back to the woman, taking a small torch he broke the chains and picked her up in his arms.

"Be careful Alan" he said holding her against him. The hatch closed and the mole started to back out, a soft whimper came from the woman. "Its okay your safe." He spoke softly to her as he brushed her hair off her face he caught the rag she had covering her it slipped down off her shoulder revealing red lines under it. He gasped softly then covered her back up again now determined to find out who had done this to her and why. Reaching Thunderbird 2 he climbed out and moved with her to the medical bay.

"No one goes near her." He said to Alan who stayed with her and the others. Virgil passed two men who glared at where the young woman lay. Soon they took off

"Scene is clear and...its collapsed." John told them, Virgil stayed quiet he couldn't get the image of the woman out of his mind. Dropping off the other survivors he stood by the bed with the woman on his hand quickly took Alan's off it as he was about to push her down the ramp to the waiting ambulance. " she comes back with us, I have a feeling she won't be safe if we left her here." he told Alan his back to the men. Alan looked to his brother then the men and nodded to him when he saw the look on the faces and the anger in their eyes.

"Agreed, I'll let every one else know we have an extra passenger." He told him, his hand moved to the switch to close the ramp leaving Virgil and the woman in the medical pod.

Soon they landed and Virgil pushed the pod to the medical lab where they moved her from the pod to a bed. " what happened to her?" a red haired man asked Virgil shook his head.

"She was like this when we..I found her, wrapped in chains, beaten and by the looks of this" he moved her shirt slightly " whipped." He covered her back up and grabbed a blanket placing it over her. It was now he felt hand on his shoulder and turned to see Scott stood behind him.

" You made the right choice." Scott said and Virgil breathed out. " who is she, do we know?" every one shook there heads. " Okay John start a search, start with finger prints then work on other things." he turned to Virgil and chuckled. " well brother, she's your patient, tend to her" He motioned for the rest to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Gordon walked in with a tray of food and placed it next to his brother who lay with his head on the bed next to the woman. " You haven't eaten." He said as he watched a tired Vigil open his eyes." Scott told me to give you this, don't worry its not grandma's cooking." He said with a chuckle. Virgil looked at his brother and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I can't figure out why she was down there, all those injuries and most not from the explosion." He brought up an image on the screen, "See, bruises , cuts, broken bones, all healed except the whip marks, its..its as if she was used and abused down there."

"And this makes you angry, right?" Gordon said Virgil balled his hands and smacked the table.

"Right, how..how can men treat some one...like her that way." He looked over at the brown haired woman his voice went soft as he finished his sentence.

"Seems to me, you've fallen for her." Gordon said chuckling as he moved to the door. As he left Virgil heard her whimper again this time she curled into a ball.

"Its okay, your safe." He said softly to her as he moved to her side. Seeing her try and open her eyes he lowered the lighting down. Slowly her blue eyes opened to look at him "What's your name?" He asked she just whimpered softly her eyes flicked to the glass of water sat beside him. "Would you like a drink?" He asked and she nodded her head. Picking up the glass he moved closer to her but she backed away. "Your hurt, please, let me help you?" He saw the look of contemplation on her face as thought about it then she nodded. Moving his arm behind her he lifted her up bringing the glass to her lips so she could drink. After a moment she pushed it away and rested her head on his arm, her eyes drooping as she rested against him. "Do you have a name?" He asked but just felt her nod her head in reply. "Can you tell me it?" He asked but feeling her gentle breaths against his chest he looked down to find her sleeping again. Laying her down he covered her with the blanket again now eating the food Gordon brought earlier.

Next morning he woke to the warm sun against his face sitting up he saw the woman sat looking out the window her brown hair sat over her shoulders. But he could still see then thin red lines that criss crossing her back. "You shouldn't be up yet" He said moving to sit close to her. She turned to face him and he could see tears trialing down her still dirt covered cheeks. Taking out his hanky he moved to wipe her cheeks, she pulled back flinching as she expected a slap or hit from him but when he stopped and waited she let him touch her cheeks. He cleaned off her face and smiled to her but when the door opened she scooted behind him and held his shirt shaking. "Its okay he's just my brother, this is Scott, Scott this is.." He paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "You never told me your name." He said softly this made her look at her hands. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out again she tried and nothing then looked at him. " its okay" He said and glanced at Scott " we'll call you Em, because your eyes are like emeralds." He said smiling as he did he thought he saw a quick smile from her but it was short lived.

"Oh, come on Virgil, that was corny" Scott said with a chuckle but he saw her glare at him from behind Virgil. Once Scott had left Em moved out from behind Virgil and sighed as she looked back out the window. "He won't hurt you Em, nobody here will." He told her " There's clean clothing in the bathroom over there." He motioned to a door but she made no move towards it. "Come with me." He said and stood up and offering his hand to her. Looking up she took it and stood with him still some what scared and physically stiff. Virgil lead her to the door and opened it "See just the bathroom" He said.

"Hum, now I see why Scott's grinning all over the place." Came a female voice this time Em didn't hide but stood facing her. " I'm Tanusha Kyrano, or you can call me Kayo." She said and smiled a she crossed to them both and took her free hand in hers. Em quickly pulled it back from her.

"I think she's still scared." Virgil told Kayo "But why are you here Kayo?" He asked her Kayo smiled and held up the pile of clothing she had in her arms.

"Scott asked for women's clothing for her, these are old ones of mine I thought she could use them, though she looks thinner than me so they might need taking in." She told him " Virgil you best let me take over". Now she saw the scared look on Em's face as she shook her head. "Okay , okay he can stay, but he can't come into the bathroom when you wash, okay?." She saw Em look to Virgil and then to her finally she nodded her head in agreement and followed Kayo into the bathroom.

Several hours later they both emerged Em now wore one of Virgil's tee shirts that hung lose on her and jeans, on her feet sat a pair of sneakers her hair was brushed and up off her shoulders. Kayo looked to Virgil who stood smiling. " Okay I think your shower needs cleaning and unblocking, her hair was filthy." Kayo told him "Oh and those chains are in the bin, show him" She motioned to Em who held out her hands her wrists red roar from the metal.

"Okay, I got something that will sooth that." He said and moved to a cabinet. Taking out a tub he unscrewed the lid and took some on his fingers. Placing the tub down he held out his left hand for her. Slowly she placed her hand in his glancing at Kayo as she did to see her nod. Em jumped as the lotion was placed on her skin, she even blushed as she felt his fingers against her skin even if it was sore.

" I think you made her blush, nice going Virg" She said and chuckled seeing he too blush "Hey its okay, Scott said you liked her." Virgil sighed and continued to apply the lotion.

"She's not ready for that, she's still scared around other people."He told Kayo " but not you?" Em moved her fingers to wrap around his hand tugging at it gently to get his attention.

"Or you Virgil, she's not scared of you." Kayo pointed out it was now they heard Em's stomach growl loudly and both looked at her. Em looked sheepishly at both of them but it was Kayo that chuckled and took her hand. "Okay food it is." She said and lead her to the door. Em paused tugging back on Kayos hand then letting go pulling her arms against her. Virgil noted the scared look on her face and he held out his hand to her nervously she took it and he lead her out into the hall way. Now she gripped his arm as if her life depended on that contact. "Its okay." He told her but she just glanced at him as her bare feet moved on the shiny cold tiles under them.


End file.
